Sarasvati
Sarasvati (サラスバティ, Sarasubati?), "Saras" (サラス, Sarasu?) for short, is a vampire ninja (吸血忍者, kyūketsu ninja?) and is Sera's superior. She puts a contract out on Eucliwood for being a Megalo magnet and has Sera do the job. She has been living in the human world for some time and has adopted the pseudonym Kirara Hoshikawa (星川 輝羅々, Hoshikawa Kirara?) in her career as an idol. Appearance Sarasvati is an attractive girll with long black hair and piercing crimson eyes. She's usually seen in a simple school uniform throughout the series, and occasionally wears a cool expression with a slight frown on her lips. Although not as endowed as Sera or Yuki, Saras still holds a considerably attractive body in comparison to some of her other peers at school like Taeko. Her casual clothes consists of a long-sleeveless cardigan over a white, stylishly frilled tanktop with a black ribbon decorating the chest region, and a simple red skirt and boots. Aside from these clothes, Saras doesn't appear to wear any additional accessories. As her idol-persona, Kirara Hoshikawa, she wears a gothic-style black outfit that consists of a white sleeveless polo shirt covered by a black corset with frills; a belt hanging around her waist, black boots, vampire wings on her back and finally a dark overcoat that she wears loosely around herself, displaying her shoulders to emphasize her persona's style. Personality Sarasvati is a very serious individual who exodes a great deal of authority and iron will. She shows a level of impatienience and aggression when it comes to her goals as shown in her attempts to get closer to Ayumu and the way she handles her subordinates like Yuki who she wanted to dance in her concert. Despite being a firm enforcer and follower of her village's traditions, Saras is rather openminded in that she willingly embraces change to the status quo of the vampire ninjas by becoming an idol. Saras is also rather sadistic in some levels, showing a verbally aggressive side to her when she assumes her idol-persona, Kirara Hoshikawa, as she addresses her many fans during her concerts. Her seemingly cold appearance aside, Saras possess a meassure of kindness and understanding in her, and only does what she needs to do with good reasons. This quality of her's is displayed when she assists/defends Sera, Haruna and Ayumu from Yoruno during Eucliwood 's disappearance. Her kindness further extends to her subordinates such as Yuki, who she allowed to go to the mixer party that Ayumu was setting up for Kyoko. Later, she falls in love with Ayumu (to be more precise love at first sight when she sees his butt and curve line). She gradually shows a much softer side to her personality towards Ayumu as the series progresses, affectionatly addressing him as "My Darling," and even openly claim her interest in him. One such example was when she confessed to Ayumu that her love for him will last forever and continues to ensure him that she will treat him right if no one else wil. It should be noted that this was addressed so aggressivly that it came off as some sort of sadistic ultimatum to Ayumu, leaving him fearfully uncertain as to how he should interpret her confession. Regardless, however, Seras is shown to get along well with Ayumu despite their initial interactions and so are in good terms with each other by the end of season 2. Relationships Aikawa Ayumu Th object of her (fetish) affection. Seraphim A fellow ''kyūketsu ninja ''and subordinate. Seras appears to be one of Seraphims most trusted subordinates. Yoshida Yuki Another ''kyūketsu ninja ''and subordinate. Plot She puts a contract out on Eucliwood for being a Megalo magnet and has Sera do the job. She isn't too happy to see that Sera had abandoned the mission, though while she considers Sera a traitor for abandoning the mission and puts a hit on her for the effort, Saras saves her and Haruna from Yoruno later on. She later revokes the hit on Eu (and, by extension, the hit on Sera) following the success of her and Mael Strom's factions combined in sealing the gates of the Underworld (though Sera was ultimately the key, since she had Eu's blood flowing through her veins following a fatal injury incurred by Yoruno). She becomes a major character in the 2nd season, as well as later events in the light novel, appearing more frequently in Season 2 of the anime. Trivia *She is technically married to Ayumu as she drank from his drink after the concert, meaning that they had an indirect kiss. Gallery File:Saras.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Ninja